The Boss , the Crazy , the Parasite
by slayer911
Summary: [OC] Wayland along with a crazy man and his female xenomorph must escape . Weyland does not trust the man or the bug but the xeno holds deep feelings for Weyland , feelings that even she cannot explain . (bad at this summery , did not know what to write . Please read and review , give this story a chance) .
1. Chapter 1

Ace Gunner Weyland , that is my name . Normally from what you heard and from what mankind heard today , all is true . We have been conducting tests on the xenomorphs .

Unlike the other Wayland robots , and yea I am a robot , I don't conduct the test . Well I do conduct them but I was just following orders , that's as far as I could go with out telling you my source .

The reasons why we ' study ' the xenomorps is to know what their capable , their pull potential , their history and more . I don't look at these creatures like a beautiful butterfly like the other Weyland' s , I just look at them any normal person would look at , a monster .

Smart , silent and deadly , I don't even know why I am testing them but like I said , I follow orders . Let me tell you what happen on HK-538 , the planet where I was stationed to test them .

It's a forest planet with all the green , fresh water and stuff . The facility has high security and is more of a fortress maze then a regular research lab .While some scientist were doing some research they said some crazy man had short circuited the power and when it was back , the xeno's were loose .

I'll tell you the full story just not to spoil it any further .


	2. Chapter 2

**[In Weyland's office]**

' Another day , another stack of papers to sign , yep this is paradise 'I thought to myself sarcastically . While I was going through the papers a man in a research suit came in , ' Is there a reason for you to disturb me while I am in the middle of my work ? ' I questioned the researcher .

' Sorry Mr Weyland but there is some thing we need to discuss ' he said and I looked up at him with a raised eye brow ' It's about the queen ' he said and that got my attention . I got up from my seat and walked with him out of my office and into the hall way .

In the hall there were several doors on either side where test on xenomorph's were taking place . ' So ' I said wanting more information on the subject ' what problems with the Queen does have to involve me in it ? ' I asked ' I think it's better that you see for yourself ' he replied and from the tone of his voice , he sounded a little scared , maybe it's just me because , how would you feel when your walking with a superior officer ?

We came up to a door with big bold letters on it saying AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY , the researcher swiped his security key card and the door slide open.

When we came in the door slide closed behind us , in-front of us there was a control panel and above it a large window where it over views one giant room where it houses the Queen . I walked up in front of the window and looked through . The Queen seemed to be fine , laying eggs as she usually did bit still some thing was ... off about her .

'Do you see Mr Weyland ? ' The researcher asked 'All I see is that she's doing what she usually does but seems more ... calmer . ' I replied . ' EXACTLY ! That's the whole point sir , Queens ain't calm unless they are doing something ' smart ' ' he said ' So let me get this straight ' I started ' You brought me all the way from the middle of my paper work to see if the Queen is planing devious ' .

' Well if you put it that way ... yes . Please don't fire me Mr Weyland ! ' The researcher begged . Some people who work around here they owe their lives to it , and it's all they have what keeps them going , even the cleaners .

' young man , I am not going to - ' I was about to finish my sentence when suddenly all the lights went out ' hey , who turned out the lights ? ' I said .

All of sudden it came back on again and when I looked front I was greeted by the researcher with a black tail impaled through his chest with blood pouring to the ground .

I looked up at the vent and saw a xenomorph drone in the square hole , and it hissed at me . ' Okay , not what I had in mind ' I said to myself and pulled out a VP78 pistol from inside my jacket , it's stander-ed issue .

And shot at the xeno's head . It fell from the vent to the ground , dead with it's acid blood slowly melting the ground . 'This is not my day ' I told my self and ran to the door .

When it slide opened it was like hell broke loose out here , xenomorphs , scientist trying to run for safety and security guards doing everything they can to kill the black bugs .

'This is not good ' I told my self and ran into the frenzy shooting any xeno that got in my way .


	3. Chapter 3

It's been like almost half the day after the outbreak started , everyone was either killed , impregnated or if lucky , escaped . And of all the places I could have gone I had to lock myself up in the storage room of all places .

Lucky non of the xeno's found me here , well not yet any way . " Well I think it's time to move . I been in here for too long " I told myself before walking up to the door . I stopped in front of it and thought to myself . ' But if I go who's gonna take care of the bug problem , they would only get stronger ' .

" If I get to the control room I can manually activate the self-destruct system . But what about all the research ? " I asked myself , it was either the research or blow this place sky high or do them both . But getting the research is more risky then getting to the control room .

**[WARNING : BAD LANGUAGE BEYOND THIS POINT . READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]**

"Blow these mother fuckers to deep space it is ." I told my self and unlocked the door . I pulled out my pistol and held it ready " Here goes nothing" and with that I opened the door .

First I pointed my gun out and then slowly moved out . I searched around the area for any xenomorphs , non . The corridor was dimly lit , luckily the pistol was attached with a small flash light , I turned it on .

I walked down the corridor looking around at the same time for any hostiles "So far so good" I told myself . I kept walking until I came up to the elevator . I pushed the button to call the life " Attention : The lift is damaged , please contact the nearest engineer or supervisor for assistance .

"Well that's bummer , guess I'm taking the stairs then ." I walked a short distance back the way I came up to the stairs . I held my gun up at ready for any sudden moves . I walked up the stairs slowly not to make any sound from the metal plates .

I came up to the first floor where the laboratories are , where all the 'test' were being conducted , the room had enough light that I don't have to use my flash light so I turned it off .

I walked down the corridor with my gun at ready , there was blood every where , bullet shells , remains of human workers and guards and ... a M41A pulse rifle , looks like my luck finally took a turn .

I holstered my pistol , picked up the rifle and checked it's magazine , half-empty . I picked up an ammo belt with six ammo clips , three for the rifle and three for my pistol , five grenade bombs for the rifle and three frag grenades . I secured the belt around my hip .

I continued to walk down the corridor until I heard some foot steps , ' Survivors ! ' I thought to myself , happy that I am not the only person in the xeno infested area . It seems to be coming from the corridor to my right and I was right .

Two shadows were coming this way , one human and one ... xenomorph . I don't if I was blind or crazy or I just fried a circuit but when I blinked a few times the shadows were still there , and were walking closer to **me .**

Thinking fast I took cover at the corner of the wall . I had to think of a plan , there is a man over there who is walking with a xeno , what if the xeno is taking him as a prisoner , no that's possible . Besides there's no logical explanation to this .

From our research so far xeno's **always **take their victims to the hive either dead or unconscious **not **alive . At least that's what we think .

No time for logic or anything , I have to save that guy and that's that . Thinking of a dumb plan I quickly ran out of my cover in front of the two and said "Hold it right there " .


	4. Chapter 4

''Hold it right there . '' I said as I came out of my hiding and in front of the due in front of me , guess I was not losing my mind after all , they actually were walking side by side .

The man looked like his age is ranged from 25 - 30 , uncut beard , long messy hair , green eyes and ... orange clothing ? His one of the test subjects we use to experiment with the xeno's and has his serial number 2641 and height seems to be shorter then me , 5'10 since I'm 6 . The xenomorph next to him however seemed different than a regular one .

One obvious difference I saw in it is that it's short , too short maybe 5'5 , black as night and a drone . A regular type xenomorph would range from 7-8 feet in height but this one was odd .

As I processed the information in my head the man spoke '' We- Weyland ? But ... but your suppose to be dead like the others . '' I replied still holding my gun at him '' I not that easy to kill , now it's my turn , how the hell are you still alive and with this ... thing .'' I said motioning to the xenomorph and I guess from that it hid behind the man out of fear ... odd .

'' Alright first of all , it's a she and second of all , I gave birth to her and survived , she's different then the others and I'm not going to let you kill her . '' The man replied ''You didn't answer my first question , how are you still alive ?'' I said and sigh ''Doesn't matter now , anyone who's an ally with the xeno's is a threat to the human race . '' I said as I was about to put a bullet in the man's head but not before the xeno came out in front of me , and touched her forehead with mine .

Just like that my mind was flooded with memory's , knowledge and ... a connection , the xeno's hive mind . When I opened my eyes I was standing in a barren wasteland but what was on the ground was not stone or dirt but in fact , bodies , human ones . They littered the ground covering the surface , they were all different types , dead , decayed , rotten and some were just only bones , broken and some limbs were torn from them . There were mountains of dead bodies casting a shadow over the land but the biggest mountain was right in front of me and light rays were cast around the edges which means the sun was right behind that mountain .

But it was not the mountain that interested me , it was what on top of it , a xenomorph queen , but this one was clearly different , it was a 100 feet tall , 5 times the size and height of a normal queen and instead of two small arms and two long arms it had six long arms on it's side and four small arms on it's back , it had two pairs of very large dragon like wings which looks like it could easily lift her off the ground and fly around , instead of one tail it had three very long and powerful tails which were all double edged with powerful axe like blades , the 'head' of the xeno had four 20 feet long horns on the side of her head which extend back wards , the legs look like normal queen legs , only bigger and more powerful and the xeno had something which I thought no xenomorph ever has , eyes , four black pupils .

When she looked down at me she opened her mouth which shows a row of large pointed teeth , she not only had a second mouth like a normal xenomorph , she also had a long forked like thong . When she opened her mouth she gave out a large mighty roar which was sure to bring down skyscrapers made of metal , just like that , I blacked out .

I reopened my eyes again to see that I was back in the corridor with the man and the short xeomorph drone in front of me . I stepped back , shocked and surprised at what I just saw . ''Are- are you okay ?'' A young , soft female voice said in my head '' wha- who said that ?'' I said looking around until the xenomorph gently pulled face to look at hers ''me'' came the voice again and I knew instantly , the xenomorph was communicating with me telepathically .

I looked at the man who was now standing next to his xeno '' This is how you communicated and managed to stay out of harms way , isn't it ? '' I asked and he simply said yes . I took a moment contemplating my options until I finally decided ''Fine , I will not kill you but your coming with me so you don't do any funny business , clear ? '' They both looked at each other and discussed quietly and after some time they decided , they agreed .

I turn in the direction of where the corridor would take me to the control room and the pair followed behind me , God knows what would happen next .

* * *

**And there you have it , sorry it took so long , I was lazy and busy with other things , anyway ...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**I like to know what you think of the story .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the story , my mind is not much in the mood for generating stories right now , so I basically just wrote what ever came into my head , more like a guy waking up early mourning and going to work straight away without doing anything else , not even changing his clothes . Still here's the story as promised and hope you enjoy it .**

* * *

We were mostly quite through out the whole walk through the corridor , the due behind me didn't utter a word after we met . The man looked back at his xenomorph worriedly and back at me , but he gave a stare that would send shivers down a man's spine , but not me . He did this from time to time as if trying to send a message to me ' touch her and I will rip you limb from limb ' , or something similar , I didn't trust the man or xeno but if bringing her and the man increases my chance of survival , then it's worth it , hopefully .

We decided to lock ourselves in a room for now to regain our energy , since I'm an android I didn't need to rest so I just stood with my pulse rifle at the locked door waiting for any surprises to pop up . The vents are all sealed so the only way in and out is through the locked door .

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see it was the small xenomorph , she seemed shy and was playing with her fingers in nervous . '' So eh ... you run things around here like ... a Queen ? '' She asked in my head , guess boredom got to her or she just wants someone to talk to , why not the person who 'birthed' her .

'' Why you asking me , you have him to talk to . '' I said gesturing towards the man sitting in the corner , staring daggers at me , I ignored it . '' His nice when you get to know him , but when I ask him about you , he just says that your a cold hearted man who sacrifices other peoples lives to get what he wants , is that true ? '' She asked , I just simply looked away . I have different sorts of reputation levels at different regions , a man who's doing business , a mysterious leader , a heartless being and many more .

I looked at her and replied '' Depends on who see's me from their point of view and opinion . So it's simply is what you see in me . '' I simply said , she looked a little puzzled and took some time to process before asking me '' So you simply are who ever I think you of ? '' she asked '' More or less , yes . '' I replied .

''Meaning you don't know about yourself in your opinion . '' She said, damn she's a smart one , I'll give her that '' Now that you mention it , no . I just simply do my work and get them done in time , simply my programming is to study xeno's or your kind , but to have your kind we have to sacrifice people to do so . So most of what that man said to you is true , I am a heartless who sacrifices peoples lives to get what he wants and the fact that I'm heartless is that I simply am , I'm an android , an artificial living being programed to do what he is told by his higher authorities . '' I answered , it was a lot of information for her to process and she almost collapsed , I caught her just in time though .

My hands around her was more like in hugging positions if someone else saw and she was laying her head in my chest almost leaning and almost about to faint . '' That was ... a lot ... I never knew . '' she said slowly and taking slow breaths . '' XENA ! '' The man shouted and pushed me away and caught her and laid down '' Xena , Xena please speak to me , say something anything ! '' The almost shouted and begging her to stay with him .

I recovered after the man pushed me and simply looked at him '' If you knew the basics of how to treat a person at a situation like this , it would be to not shout till their ear drums burst and let them have some rest . '' I simply said emotionless but the man didn't listen and looked at me with flames in his eyes and tears coming out '' YOU ! You did this to her , I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ! '' He was about to get up and beat the crap out of me until a soft voice came into both our heads '' It's okay ... he was simply ... teaching me ... it's my fault ... for not being able ... to process it all . '' It was the xenomorph or Xena as the man referred to her .

I walked to the opposite end of Xena and keeled down beside her . I began running my hand over her head slowly and softly '' Xena take it easy , I want you to follow my orders and trust me on this , you will get back to normal after this .'' I said softly and she slowly turned her head to face me until the man butted in '' Xena don't listen to him , he did this to you and he can do it again . ''

''I simply answered a question which Xena asked , nothing more and if she's a much as value to you then she is to me then I'm helping her , besides we both NEED her . '' I said in my defense and the man looked liked he was about to punch my face until Xena interrupted him '' No ... his right . ... All I did was ... ask him ... a question ... and he answered ... just like he did ... . It's only fair ... if I return ... the favor . ... What ... do you ... need me ... to do ? '' She asked and the man seemed to calm down a little from this but still kept his attitude .

'' First of all , are you feeling any headache and lost all energy and you feel weak ? '' I asked '' Ye - yes . '' She slowly replied '' Then take slow , normal deep breaths and relax , you need to rest . It's because you processed all that information at once . You shouldn't do that , it's bad for your health , take it slow . '' I replied , she simply nodded . I looked up at the man who still had a hint of anger left in him . '' She needs rest and you need to look after her while she does so . '' I said . The man didn't reply and simply picked her up in a bridal style and walked to the corner .

He laid her down and put her head on his lap and started stroking her long head head slowly but sensually . I got up and walked back to the door with my pulse rifle at hand , it's was then that I realized , that I just helped xenomorph .

* * *

** Man talk about headache , I'm having one right now after I finished , like I said my head was not in a story writing state and I just wrote what ever came to my mind , so any way ...  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**

**Your opinion is impotent to me so I can write better chapters . **


End file.
